The invention generally relates to waste bins and particularly to a closing arrangement of a filling hole of waste bins.
The waste bins according to the invention can be utilised as conventional waste bins. Furthermore, the invention can be particularly utilised in connection with vacuum conveying systems, whereby the waste bin is connectable to a piping which is used for collecting and conveying waste, such as conveying household waste.
A problem of waste bins is that materials, which could easily set fire to the litter in the waste bin, can get to them. Such materials are, inter alia, still smouldering cigarette ends, matches etc. In addition, it is also possible that the litter in waste bins in public places are intentionally torched as an act of vandalism.
To get burning litter of waste bins, which operate as the feed points of waste in a vacuum conveying system, into the vacuum conveying system is a great disadvantage and their extinguishing in the piping of the vacuum conveying system can be awkward.
The object of this invention is generally to provide a totally novel arrangement into connection with waste bins, and particularly into connection with waste bins used in connection with vacuum conveying systems which bins are used as the feed point of waste in the vacuum conveying system of waste.